Darren, música y amor
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: RPF. CrissColfer. Chris mira el video de "Teenage Dream" de Darren en Londres y se dice que ese hombre no puede ser real: Darren, música y amor se entremezclan intrínsecamente y Chris ya no sabe donde termina cada uno y empiezan los demás. Chris POV.


**Fandom**: Glee RPF  
><strong>Título: <strong>Darren, música y amor  
><strong>Personajes: <strong>Chris Colfer. Extensísimas menciones a Darren Criss.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Chris Colfer/Darren Criss. Pero pestañeen un par de veces, cambien un par de conjugaciones del verbo _amar_ por sus correspondientes del verbo _querer_ y podría ser la amistad más pura y adorable ever.  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>¿Los conciertos de Darren en Londres? Particularmente, el video de Darren cantando una versión lenta de _Teenage Dream_ al piano  
><strong>Extensión: <strong>1945 palabras  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Es un _fic-reacción_ a la explosión emocional que es ese video. No lean el fic si no quieren, pero **vean ese video**, que no tiene ni un segundo de desperdicio. Una vez más, se sitúa en el universo de _Old Married Couple_, pero eso es prácticamente irrelevante. Simplemente, me cuesta escribir fuera de la idea de ese universo.  
><strong>Dedicatoria: <strong>A** michan_kitamura**: porque es el Darren de mi Chris, _siempre_; porque todo fic que se base en Darren llevando el corazón en la mano es ella y solo ella; porque en realidad iba a combinarlo con otro fic que tenía planeado escribirle, pero no me salió; porque la adoro tanto como este Chris adora a este Darren. A** mirita24/mirilia**: por fangirlear y lloriquear con nosotras mientras veíamos este video; por soportar mis desvaríos todas las noches; porque le debo varios CrissColfer; porque quiere a Darren con esa profundidad de la que tanto se habla en este fic.  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: Ninguna.

* * *

><p>Chris está sentado en el sofá de su departamento, los lentes de leer acomodados en la punta del puente de la nariz, la laptop en las rodillas, la botella de Coca-Cola Light acomodada a sus pies. Porque cuando a Chris le agarra el subidón de inspiración, apenas y atina a manotearla una vez por hora, para pegar un trago directamente desde la botella, porque necesita el líquido, porque necesita el azúcar y porque aunque le duela, necesita la <em>pausa<em> de veinte segundos, detenerse, cerrar los ojos, dejar que el líquido recorriendo su garganta lo traiga de nuevo a la realidad, porque es _demasiado_.

Pero esta noche, la botella a los pies de Chris permanece intacta, porque lleva hora y media en esa posición y no ha podido escribir más que medio párrafo, que además le hace fruncir la nariz cada vez que lo relee (y lo debe haber releído, mínimamente, unas diez veces) y del que está seguro que va a eliminar toda prueba de su existencia de la faz de la tierra mañana por la mañana. Chris se aprieta las sienes con los pulgares y se repite una y otra vez que _Darren Criss le ha arruinado la vida_. Porque antes, Chris era perfectamente capaz de escribir sentado en silencio en el sofá de su departamento, pero en los últimos meses se ha acostumbrado tanto a tener a Darren a su alrededor, y Darren significa indefectiblemente _música_, ya sea porque está tocando cualquiera de su insana cantidad de instrumentos, componiendo, cantando entre dientes, silbando, escuchando música ajena, retocando música propia. Darren _es_ música, y ninguna banda sonora que Chris pueda poseer puede esconder el silencio creado por la ausencia de _esa_ música.

Pero Chris lo intenta, porque es testarudo, porque necesita avanzar con _cualquier cosa _de los kilos de trabajo que se le acumularon durante el tour y porque se niega a aceptar que su creatividad se vea tan afectada por culpa de Darren: se niega a aceptar que Darren es su concentración y su inspiración, en una forma mucho más abstracta de lo cursi que en realidad suena. Por eso se dijo que no le vendría mal un poco de ayuda, y comenzó a buscar en los innumerables videos de Darren que pueblan youtube.

De eso a _stalkear_ el tag _Darren Criss_ en tumblr hubo un solo paso, y Chris no se avergüenza ni un poco, aunque sea a causa de eso que- pese a que la voz de Darren llena por completo sus oídos- lleve aún hora y media con solo ese mísero y patético medio párrafo escrito. Chris recorre página tras página, salteándose convenientemente aquellas entradas que sabe que le resultarán dolorosas o terribles (y se pregunta cómo puede ser que existan esa clase de entradas, cuando, subjetividad aparte, Darren es el ser humano _más bueno_ del planeta, pero se responde a si mismo diciendo que _el ser humano está lleno de sorpresas, y la mayoría no suelen ser agradables_). Hace años que Chris dejó de interesarse de lo que dicen de si mismo en internet, después de aquella noche funesta en diciembre del 2009 en la que termino pasando la noche en vela ovillado en su cama, consumido por las ganas de gritar de rabia e impotencia, y se prometió al rayar el alba que jamás volvería a buscar información sobre si mismo deliberadamente, porque él sabía exactamente quién era y lo que valía, y sus amigos lo sabían, y sus compañeros de trabajo lo sabían, y su familia lo sabía, y lo que dijeran los demás, _estaba de más_. No ha vuelto a caer en el vicio, y mientras relojea cada entrada que sabe que no querrá leer, piensa que el hecho de que sea sobre Darren potencia por mil todos los sentimientos de arrebato y de impotencia. Por eso, Chris se contiene y se saltea esas entradas: _ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente_.

Lleva un par de páginas recorridas y ya está comenzando a desesperarse- o_h, por dios, parezco una fangirl de trece años, yo siempre fui una persona adulta, que demonios has hecho conmigo, ya me las vas a pagar, Darren Criss_- cuando comienza a encontrarse con videos y comentarios sobre los conciertos de Darren en Londres y- _o__h, esto es nuevo_. No puede evitar sonreír al ver las canciones que Darren ha tocado: Chris no esperaría menos de él. Se ríe aún más fuerte cuando llega a _Teenage Dream_ porque, _oh, Darren_. Y son la nostalgia, y la empatía, y ese hermoso calor que le recorre el pecho los que lo impulsan a hacer doble click y abrir el video en una nueva pestaña.

Sonríe un poco al ver a Darren sentado al piano en su sencilla remera blanca con escote en ve, y sus primeros pensamientos, desordenados e incoherentes son o_h, como me gusta cuando la toca en el piano_, _que flaco que está_, _que joven que parece_ y _estoy sonando como si fuese su abuela_. Pero luego Darren pide silencio durante la canción, aduciendo que es una canción que significa mucho para él, y Chris está seguro que en ese momento su corazón se salta un latido, porque l_o conoce_, y algo en él presagia que lo que está por pasar es algo que, dentro de sus proporciones minúsculas, es enorme y encierra la emoción suficiente como para poner el mundo de cabeza. Chris sabe lo que significa _Teenage Dream _para Darren; _Teenage Dream_ fue el final de la vida que Darren conocía y el comienzo de otra que no estaba deseando conscientemente, pero que estaba _tan_ listo para recibir y vivirla como corresponde que se la viva. _Teenage Dream _representó el comienzo del verdadero _sueño adolescente_ de Darren, aquel en el que no solo puede vivir de hacer música, si no también vivir _dando_ música, porque Chris sabe que quizás esa es la clave de todo lo que Darren hace y de todo lo que Darren es: Darren necesita compartir, necesita dar, para que las cosas sean reales, para que las cosas existan. _Para ser real él mismo._

Chris sabe todo eso, un poco porque se lo imagina, otro poco porque ha hablado sobre eso con Darren en noches desveladas, pero es mucho más fuerte, aún teniéndolo a dolorosos miles de kilómetros de distancia, verlo expresar eso en _música_, porque la música es el lenguaje de Darren, el lenguaje que habla mejor que cualquier otro.

Darren comienza a tocar y Chris puede empatizar con su público que, progresivamente se va volviendo extremadamente silencioso: Chris siente que está conteniendo la respiración, por temor a que cualquier perturbación pueda romper la magia de ese momento. Chris sabe mejor que nadie de las manos talentosas de Darren, de su voz suave, de su sonrisa, de su carisma, pero la suma de esos factores no alcanzan ni de cerca a explicar el producto: la explosión de intensa energía que Chris siente en el pecho, esa sensación de que el sentimiento es _demasiado_, que no le entra en el cuerpo, que tiene que parar porque es _d__emasiado, demasiado, demasiado_. Pero no _puede_ parar porque le tiemblan las manos y los labios, y tiene los ojos fijos en Darren, y Chris quiere acompañar en el sentimiento a todos aquellos que en su momento estuvieron _ahí _para verlo con sus propios ojos, y experimentaron la misma sobrecarga de sensaciones, pero sin poder ponerle pausa, porque _Darren, y música, y amor_, _tanto amor_, todo entremezclado tan intrínsecamente que no se sabe bien donde empieza una cosa y termina la otra, es una de esas experiencias que se tiene solo una vez en la vida.

Hace dos años que Chris no llora si no es en escena, pero ve que Darren está llorando y no puede evitar que se le humedezcan apenas las comisuras de los ojos. Es en ese momento que Chris se confirma lo que sospechaba hacía tiempo: que Darren no puede ser real. Darren necesariamente tiene que ser distinto, tiene que ser especial, tiene que marcar un hito, y ese hito no puede ser solo en la vida de Chris. Porque Chris lleva tres años con Kurt a cuestas, con Kurt que lleva el propio corazón en la mano, y Chris está acostumbrado a poner toda su emoción en Kurt, pero no es lo mismo, porque es Kurt y no es él, y aunque la exposición y la profundidad sean prácticamente iguales, al final del día, es ese prácticamente el que hace toda la diferencia. Darren, en cambio, lleva el corazón en la mano cuando es Blaine, pero también cuando es Darren, y esa es una de las cosas que Chris más ama sobre él, y también una de las cosas que más le duelen. Darren que siento tanto, y tan profundo; Darren que se entrega, sin condiciones y sin miramientos; Darren que se brinda; Darren que ama, ama a cada una de esas personas que están cantando sus canciones con él, porque según él no hay forma de que pueda no amar a alguien que, prodigiosamente, quiere compartir su música con él, que tiene ese nivel de intimidad con él. Chris ama de Darren que su corazón nunca sea demasiado chico como para amar un poco más.

Chris ama eso de él, pero también le duele un poco, porque ve a Darren que tiene que hacer una pausa en medio de la canción para recuperarse, y _sabe_ que Darren es un alma pura, y la intensidad con la que siente todo es su bendición, pero un buen día podrá ser también la fuente de dolor más inagotable. Chris está eternamente agradecido de esos fans que acompañan a Darren y lo entienden con el alma, y lo aman con la misma intensidad con la que Darren los ama a ellos, porque Chris sabe que eso es lo que mantiene el corazón de Darren funcionando: saber que, en algún lado, hay un alma amiga para los acordes que aún no nacen de su guitarra.

El video continua, con la misma fuerza, con la misma intensidad, con la misma emoción y Chris lo ve entero, dos, tres, cuatro veces, y respira profundo en el medio, porque de algún modo tiene que calibrar esa energía que parece querer estallarle en el pecho. Pero no puede, porque es D_arren, y es música, y es amor_ y Chris está seguro de que cuando esté durmiendo, en sus sueños, al igual que en su arte, las tres palabras serán sinónimos.

Chris cierra la pestaña del video con dedos temblorosos y abre un archivo de Word en blanco. Quizás no vaya a escribir lo que _debiera_ escribir, pero va a escribir lo que _quiere _escribir, porque siente como si la pasión de Darren se hubiera apoderado de sus manos, Darren y su inconmensurable corazón, Darren y su música, Darren y su _sueño adolescente_.

Quizás no pueda hacer mucho más, estando a miles de kilómetros de distancia y no queriendo distraerlo ni un minuto de esa aura de magia que es la suma combinada de _Londres_ y de todas esas almas con las que puede empatizar con solo una canción. Pero Darren se brinda con el alma, y merece una retribución justa a cambio. Y quizás no sea mucho, quizás en realidad no sea _nada_, pero teclear furiosamente en un archivo de Word hasta las tantas de la madrugada, e irse a dormir con la satisfacción de haberle echado el puño a una historia redonda, es lo que Chris _puede_, y es lo que Chris _quiere_ hacer, porque Chris es _letras_ y es _encanto_ y Darren- que es _música_, y es _amor_-, no merece despertar en nadie menos que lo que cada uno intrínsecamente es.

* * *

><p><strong>Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían<strong>

**Estrella**


End file.
